


Death And Rebirth

by ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2



Series: The Undeath of Vincent [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2/pseuds/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2
Summary: Vincent never had a normal life, he always tried to eke out a semi-normal existence. What happens when he dies and is reborn into a killing machine? Known only as Alucard's Fledgling, will Vincent adapt to his abnormal new circumstances? Why does everyone he meet somehow know him?





	1. Mors Nem Et Renascentiam

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, it's the Wandering Paladin! This is my first work, so any feedback is appreciated! Anyways, you may know me from Fanfiction.Net, I'm known as The Hand of Section XIII from there, so if you remember or have read any of my stories, don't be afraid to leave a little howdy! Without any further ados, sit back, relax, and let me take you away into my archives... Step carefully, now, I don't wanna lose you in here!

Vincent was bleeding out, he knew he was dying. Vincent's vision went dark, and he knew no more. He floated in a dark void, it was almost like a sea.

There were flashes of what happened to him before, the alley, the knife, the struggle, and... the glow of orange sunglasses.

"Huhn... where am I? I knew I should've never trusted that guy." he lamented, looking around in the darkness for any inkling of light, any sign that he was on the good side of the afterlife. None were found, and he was starting to panic. He felt a hand grab his shoulder from behind.

"Do you want to be saved, boy?" a thick, distinctly female voice asked, Vincent couldn't find any words for this strange interaction so he just nodded furiously. He felt a sharp pain on the side of his neck. He saw that the void brightened into a large white one, with a giant black door in front of him, he strode towards it, feeling a mire between him and the door, chains shot out from the walls.

They bound him there, he strained and strained, feeling the chains break and give way, he fell through the door. He jolted awake, his head swimming. Vincent saw that he was in a bed, somewhere deep into some sort of prison, or mansion. Someone was sitting on the edge of the bed, the person was a woman, wearing a red trenchcoat and matching wide-brimmed fedora, she was smiling.

* * *

 

"Where... am I?" Vincent questioned, scratching his head. The woman tossed a mirror towards him, still smirking. He picked up the mirror, his black hair was a mess, but he noticed that his eyes went from a shade of brown to a bright maroon, he smiled and saw that his canines were elongated, pointed sharply. Vincent dropped the mirror, shocked at what he just beheld. 

"Looks like you're awake." another voice stated. Vincent looked up from the mirror to see a woman with blond hair and blue eyes in the doorway to the room. Vincent had a feeling that she was the one in command. She exuded an authoritative kind of aura or whatever.      

"Well, uh, where am I?" Vincent wondered, his eyes narrowed. The woman on the bed cleared her throat.

"You're in the compound of the Hellsing organization, an organization dedicated to killing the creatures of the night, Werewolves, Vampires, and Demons. But mostly vampires," she informed,  smirking again. Vincent shivered, "So... I have to kill my own kind?" he sighed.

"That's the unfortunate truth, my fledgling." The red-coated woman sighed, her smirk fading, and her tone sympathetic.

The blonde haired woman stepped down into the room, nonplussed, "If you don't want to, Alucard here would be happy to hunt you down and kill you." she huffed, pulling a cigar out of a sterling silver case.

Vincent grabbed onto Alucard's arm, clearly frightened, "Is... that true?" he tentatively stammered.

Alucard held the boy in her arms, as a small comfort, he was shaking with fear, "Master Integra, you're scaring him." she snapped, looking down at Vincent, he was young, about 18 in human years, barely even out of the institution known to her as high school. Vincent fell asleep again, his pale face peaceful instead of fearful. Alucard picked the poor child up and carried him to the innermost part of the basement, near her.

When Vincent came to, he found that he was in an honest to god coffin, he growled and opened the lid, finding Alucard standing over him.

"We're required to meet with Walter, get dressed," Alucard ordered simply.

"Yes, Ma'am! Right away!" he chirped, saluting.

Alucard smirked and walked out of the room, leaving Vincent to change.

Vincent found the clothes waiting for him on the floor, they were a set of black clothes, reflective of the missions they would orchestrate. There was a black trench coat like Alucard's with the Hellsing insignia on the breast pocket, a pair of black dress pants, riding boots, and a set of black leather fingerless gloves.

He put on the clothes, still not used to what he is. He didn't know if this was permanent, but at least they fit.

* * *

 

He joined his mistress outside his room.

"Follow me, Vincent," Alucard ordered gently, holding Vincent's hand.

Vincent and Alucard appeared in the armory, seeing an old man in a more formal manner of dress putting two cases on a table.

"Ah, hello you two, I have your weapons," he grunted curtly.

"Why thank you, Walter." Alucard sweetly said.

Alucard snatched up the smaller case, pulling it open to reveal a long black pistol.

"That's the Jackal Anti-Freak," Walter explained, smiling proudly.

"Length?" Alucard questioned.

"16 Inches," Walter answered, his smile was wide.

"Weight?" Alucard sighed, flipping the gun over and putting the magazine in.

"35 pounds." Walter beamed, his face practically splitting open with the smile.

"Rounds?" Alucard murmured, smirking as she noticed that her Casull was lighter.

"13-millimeter explosive rounds," Walter informed, dropping the smile.

"Explosive... Oh! I like it!" Alucard laughed, beaming and pointing the gun at the wall, sighting down the barrel.

"As for the young master, Integra had me especially forge this for you." Walter huffed, opening the larger case to reveal a claymore.

"How do you like it?" Walter questioned as Vincent hefted it over his head and brought it down, satisfied with the sound it made.

"It's... actually great!" Vincent concluded, looking down the side of the blade facing him, he saw a particular phrase in Latin.

"That phrase means Death and Rebirth, Vincent," Alucard added, trying her best to be helpful.

"Ah, yeah, this is awesome," Vincent confirmed.

Walter smiled as the two vampires tested (Read played.) with their weapons.

        

    


	2. Sanctus Mundi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent became the fledgling of the vampire Alucard. They acquired new weapons, and are ready to rumble.

Vincent and Alucard were walking together, they were dispatched in Northern Ireland.

"So... what're we here to do?" Vincent wondered, fiddling with his claymore sheath. Alucard chuckled.

"You're hopeless, we're here to handle a vampire with an added ghoul infestation." Alucard tittered, ruffling her fledgling's hair. Vincent smiled and giggled.

The two vampires saw the hospital, it looked like it was deserted. Inhuman groans escaped from the door crack, filling Vincent with dread, but he clinched the hilt of his claymore, 'I'm a vampire, I can deal with this.' he thought, kicking down the door. He unsheathed his claymore and slashed a group of ghouls out of his way. At the scent of blood, his hunger spiked, but he held the hunger back, 'No, I refuse, I'm still human!' 'AW FUCK IT!' his thoughts argued for dominance.

His arms turned into their own animal, he tore ribcages, sucked the marrow, tore heads off and skewered them on his blade, gore-covered his clothes, staining them darker. Vincent panted, turning towards the next round of ghouls, "Bring it, you bastards!" he challenged. The ghouls charged as Vincent smiled insanely, 'Man, screw being human.' he thought, sending the ghouls right back to Hell. 

* * *

 

"Seras, please understand that you have to curb your sympathy, these are vampires, not humans," Alexander advised, peering at his apprentice, who was peeking at the black coated boy tearing through the ghouls. Seras kept on staring, keeping her gaze locked on the boy. Alexander tugged Seras's hand, leading her inside to see ghoul parts spread everywhere and blood sprayed everywhere, bile rose in Alexander's throat, but he sensed that both of the vampires were ahead. Seras shivered slightly, seeing all of the blood and gore made them both sick. 

"I go high, you go low, okay Seras?" Alexander assured.

"Y-yes Father." Seras stammered.

The pair separated, going their separate ways, Seras strode down the corridor, the vampiric aura getting stronger, she saw the boy from earlier standing over a fallen ghoul, smirking. He looked up from the dead ghoul and smiled wolfishly at her. 

"What's a sweet little lamb like you doing here?" Vincent asked, circling the priestess, or nun, whatever, licking his lips hungrily.

Seras blushed intensely, "I-in the name of God, I will defeat you, heathen!" she stammered as Vincent's face came closer.

"That's adorable, really. You're one cute little clergy girl, but... I don't think either one of our superiors would approve, 'sides... maybe that cute face of yours was the thing that got you into that dumb faith, to begin with..." he snarked, quickly blocking Seras's strike with the flat of his blade.

Seras doubled back, falling because the vampire tripped her, he caught her deftly, "Shh, I'll let you go, okay? Or not, it's really your call." he whispered, smirking.

He helped her up and unsheathed his claymore, "Go ahead, you have one more shot, don't waste it." Vincent instructed, winking. Seras blushed again, but steeled her nerves, she was Father Anderson's apprentice, she was supposed to be the best, not this... thing's plaything. Seras took her stance and struck, tearing a wedge into Vincent's shoulder, blood spurted from the wound, covering the floor with even more blood.

* * *

"Ow, well, good attempt, Lamb." Vincent shrugged, pulling the broadsword out of his shoulder, his hand steaming slightly. He smirked smarmily.

Seras took her blade from her opponent and took her stance. The two of them clashed, pushing against each other, they both were mostly evenly matched. Seras noticed that there were gunshots echoing from upstairs. The two of them ran upstairs...    


	3. Smiles and Bloody Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Seras and Vincent crossed blades, but, when they heard gunshots, they rushed up to where their respective superiors were.

Alucard fired her pistols, desperately trying to take out the Paladin.

"Is that all you have, Vampire?" Anderson challenged, throwing one of his blades, Alucard dodged, but sensed something wrong, her fledgling was ascending the stairs towards them. She fired her Jackal, hitting Anderson square in the forehead, making him fall.

"Father Anderson!" A girl cried, running to the fallen Paladin. The girl was around the same age as Vincent, her blond hair was cut in a strange style, she was wearing the habit of a nun without the hood thing. Vincent appeared at Alucard's side, looking the girl straight in the eyes with an emotion Alucard couldn't place. She holstered her guns and waited for the Paladin and his little partner to get up.

Vincent was smiling a wide, almost insane smile, he pointed his blade at Seras, "Sorry, but we're gonna have to cut this meeting short, Mistress, we're going." he growled.

"On whose order?" Alucard snapped, glaring at her fledgling.

"Mine." a familiar voice intoned, it was Integra, a cigar was hanging from her lips, she took a drag.

"Oh look who it is, the Iron Protestant of Hellsing, your agents attacked US!" Anderson growled, looming over the director.

"No, you accomplished your mission, there's no need to continue fighting." Integra reasoned.

"Oh sod off ya bloody hoor! I cannae wait to stick ya with mah bayonet of righteous justice!" Anderson raged, his accent coming on thick, he felt a blade at his neck.

"Do that, and you'll whiz red for longer than you usually do, Little Timmy'll be disappointed..." Vincent threatened, forcing the Scotsman to stand down. Integra smirked and ruffled Vincent's hair. Alucard and Anderson glared at each other as the five of them made their exit. Seras felt a hand poke her shoulder, she turned to see Vincent.

"Hey... wanna uh... go out sometime?" Vincent sputtered, 'Smooth, Vince, damn smooth.' he thought. Anderson glared at him. Alucard led Vincent away before Seras could answer.

Anderson's gaze shifted to Seras, who was watching the vampires and their master went away.

"I really don't know what you see in him..." Alexander sighed.

"Well, I dunno what he sees in ME." Seras sighed shrugging.       


	4. The Holy, The Heathens, and The Undead

The Major sat in front of a wall of monitors, each of them was showing the insides of cells, his sickly yellow eyes skimmed across the screens, trying to find the cell he was looking for. There was a boy shrouded in the remains of a gray trenchcoat, his long blond locks obscuring his eyes. He tilted his head up at the soft beeping the camera made.

"Allister... come up to my office." The Major ordered, he saw the boy get up and stride toward the door obediently, he smirked. Allister walked through the halls, catching sight of his only friend, Rip, leaning against the door frame to the corridor, he smiled.

"It's finally time, you get to join us!" Rip cried, linking arms with his, her smile made him brighten up.

"Yes..." Allister muttered, his voice cracking slightly due to disuse, he towered over Rip, but it was no big deal. He and Rip strode up to a few flights of stairs, coming to a stop in front of a pair of doors, they were made of tinted glass, so Rip couldn't see inside, but Allister could see that the Major was waiting for them. He unlinked his arm from Rip and strode in, the doors automatically opened, a large recliner was in the center of the room.

The recliner turned, "Ah, hello Allister, I have an assignment for you." The Major greeted. Allister perked up, his eyes glowing gold from behind the screen of hair that obscured them. "It's not THAT kind of mission, my sweet Drachen. I admire your enthusiasm though." The Major admonished, smiling.

The Major tossed him a small two-way monitor, "You know what to do." he growled, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Allister took the monitor and left for Rome, where the Vatican and Hellsing were to meet later on that day.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so bored..." Vincent groaned, his tone wheedling, he laid his head on his mistress's shoulder.

"Then go find that girl you like," Alucard responded simply, glaring balefully at Vincent. He blushed and ran out of the conference hall. Integra watched that interaction with hidden interest, ever since Vincent became Alucard's fledgling she'd been acting quite differently. More and more of her humanity had been bubbling to the surface, but... maybe today things would be more interesting.

Allister strode up to the conference room, hearing the pitiful murmuring of the humans inside, but he sensed some interesting auras inside. One was a strong dark one, about older than the others, there was a smaller, yet equally strong one, the final two were strange, he couldn't place where he had felt the older one, it felt... warm, bright, but hid an inner sadness about a lost child.

"It seems the Valentine attack, and the Rio incident was perpetrated by one organization." Integra surmised.

"Millennium, my good madam." Allister greeted his armband prominently on display. He put the monitor on the table in full view of all of both organizations. He took out a remote a clicked a button. The monitor whirred to life, the sickly yellow visage of the Major was on display on the screen.

"Let see who we have here... ooh, the Vatican, always good to see old friends. Alucard! You've changed your gender! Anderson, it's good to see that you're still hale and hearty. Enough with pleasantries, however. Allister here is my magnum opus, we appropriated him from a dowdy village in Ireland. He is my pride and joy." The Major greeted, wiping away a tear.

Anderson shook with rage, making Seras and Vincent flinch. He threw a bayonet at the long-haired boy, the boy caught it, "Well, that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one!" Allister snarled, his right eye showing through the hair over his face. He stomped towards his father, scowling angrily.

"I thought you abandoned me!" Allister growled, standing over his father.

"I never did, and now..." Alexander started, removing the armband from Allister's torn-up trenchcoat. 

"You're free." Alexander sighed, cupping Allister's cheek.

Allister's breath came in wracking gasps, hot tears burned their way down his cheeks, years of being apart from his father sent him into tears. 

"Well, looks like your magnum opus is gone now, he's gone rogue." Vincent laughed, clapping slowly. The Major smiled, "Oh well, I didn't need him anyway, bring her here." he ordered, the camera swung around to two soldiers holding Rip at holy blade-point.

"What? No! Let her go you fat bastard!" Allister spat, unsheathing his knives.

"Ah, ah, ah! One little slip-up and your little girlfriend dies!" The Major laughed.

Anderson stood by his son, "I swear by all the lifeblood in my veins, you will rue the very day you took my boy, I can't wait to kill you!" he roared. 

"Imagine Allister, and a whole army behind him, a war full of thunder and fire, a war that'll be at your very doorstep." The Major informed, completely ignoring Anderson.    


	5. Theater Blues and Escape from Tyranny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day of the Dead! Surprise Update!

Seras was carefully sneaking out of Iscariot’s home base to see Vincent, ever since the meeting, she’s been insecure, at least she felt a lot safer with the second strongest vampire by her side. He was an incorrigible flirt, but had respected her wish to keep it clandestine.

 

They usually met at the main gate, and sure enough, the young vampire was there.

 

“Hey there, Lamb…” He greeted, drawing her into an embrace, her warmth was all he really needed, he never had the need to turn her or anything like that.

“Can we leave? If we stay here…” Seras muttered as Vincent’s scarlet eyes widened in remembrance.

“Oh yeah, Anderson and my Mistress are probably gonna start to look for us, which means~” Vincent crooned, his dark eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

“Please no…” Seras whined slightly.

Vincent swept her into his arms, holding her bridal style, “Welcome to Air Vincent, I am your captain! Tonight we’ll be flying to… where?” Vincent cut up before faltering.

“The theater, Vincent.” Seras reminded, a deep blush forming on her cheeks from how close Vincent was to her.

“All-righty, the theater it is!” Vincent cheered, black wings coming out of his coat.

 

Alucard had been tailing her Fledgling this entire time, and so was Anderson, who was after Seras the very minute she stepped out.

 

“Oh look, you’re after your demon-spawn too?” Anderson drawled, smirking.

“Well~ let’s just say I’m keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t fuck this up royally.” Alucard shrugged, smiling amicably.

Anderson knew that the vampire was referring to what happened after the meeting with Allister.

 

In fact, Allister went berserk and screamed primally, pretty much slicing the small monitor to ribbons, he then stormed out, his green eyes glowing angrily.

Anderson had never felt more animosity in one man since the time he fought the vampire coven in Cardiff.

 

Now, they were tailing their children to make sure Allister wouldn’t mistake them for enemies, also so that Vincent couldn’t get any… ideas.

 

The two reluctant allies marched after the flying pair.

 

The duo landed in front of the cinema, Seras was dumped down feet-first, rather gently.

Vincent put his arm around Seras.

“Alright, let’s go.” Vincent chuckled, smiling.

 

Meanwhile, Allister felt nothing but pain, he was chained to be on his knees, his hair obscuring his eyes, even looking up hurt.

“Poor little Drachen…. Looks like we’ll have to experiment on him further.” The Major laughed down at him.

 

Allister’s eyes burned with hatred as he stared up at the Major’s self-satisfied smirk.

‘Three… TWO… ONE!” Allister thought, breaking the chains and standing to his feet. His green eyes rolled back into his head, being replaced by two golden orbs with slits in the middle. He stared at the fat man with total hatred, his mouth widened in a creshire grin. 

 

The Major smirked with brutal self-confidence, ‘He’s finally turned over to the dragon inside of him…’ The boy turned monstrous killing machine growled, looking around the room, then up at the observation deck. 

His golden eyes flashed as he busted through the glass.

“Where… is she?” It growled, the thing’s arid breath washed over the Major and the Doctor, smelling of rusted gold and sulfur, in a voice not his own.

“Incredible! Herr Doctor, you’ve done it!” The Major laughed.

The aforementioned Doctor ran towards the exit, scared of the very thing he created.

“Where... is... she?” The Thing demanded.

“Who?” The Major asked.

“RIP.” The Thing roared angrily.

“Follow me, Herr Drachen.” The Major smiled, turning with a flap of his long coat.

The Dragon loped after The Major.

 

Seras held on to the popcorn bucket tightly with one hand as the other was busy holding Vincent’s in a death-grip. It was the original Halloween, and Seras was scared out of her mind as Vincent was just amused.

‘There’s no way he’s that strong…’ Vincent laughed.

‘Hello, my fledgling.’ Alucard chuckled.

‘What? MISTRESS!?’ Vincent screamed, a blush forming on his cold cheeks.

‘You are a master seducer…’ Alucard complemented.

Vincent slunk down into his seat, embarrassed.

 

The Dragon’s hot, sulfurous breath didn’t affect The Major, in fact, it energized him with thoughts of applying what they did to Allister to the rest of his army.

“Rip… is… not… here?” The Dragon growled, its golden eyes filled with questions.

“She is here, my Drachen, just follow me a little further.” The Major reassured.

The Dragon started to get fidgety, “Rip… is here… Rip… need… her…” it continued.

They had come before a bedroom door, and The Major turned around and strode back towards the main office, “Have fun, Little Drachen.” He chuckled, his long coat billowing behind him. 

 

Rip heard scratching at her door, she was unafraid until she smelled the sulfur.

‘W-what is that?’ She thought, fear sitting in her gut.

She grabbed her musket and edged to the door.

“Rip… I… am… Allis-ter.” The Dragon moaned.

“How do you know his name?” Rip demanded.

“I… am… him.” The Dragon whimpered.

Rip opened the door to see Allister, with wings on his back, his face was heavily scaled and his arms and hands were the same, he was down on all fours, due to the weight and added extras.

His golden eyes spied her and looked hurriedly down. His long golden mane obscuring them.

“Oh… God, what have they done to you?” Rip gasped, bloody tears burning her eyes as Allister loped forward, his golden eyes flashing through the screen of hair.

“Monster… am… I… Monster?” Allister breathed, his eyes full of questioning shame.

Rip held Allister close, his shuddering hot breath ruffling her hair just a little bit.

He closed his eyes and felt the extra weight shed off him, he felt more human again.

 

“We have to get out of here!” Allister said, his viridian eyes filled with alarm. 

Rip was shocked by Allister’s abruptness.

“How are we going to do that?” Rip asked.

“We’re going to fly.” He sighed nonchalantly. 

 

Anderson glowered down at the black-coated vampire that slunk down in the theater chair, ‘Ugly heathen, ugly… blood-starved… disgusting-’ he thought, before he glanced over at Seras, who was busying herself with holding on to the vampire, loathe as he was to admit it, she looked rather happy to be with him.

He also glanced over at his reluctant ally to see her observing them, her dull red eyes gleaming. 

 

Anderson could never tell what Alucard was thinking.

 

Seras was secretly enjoying all of this, her boyfriend was next to her, an easy smirk was plastered on his face, obviously hiding something.

 

“What is it?” Seras whispered.

“Lamb, remember when I said that Anderson and my Mistress would be here?” Vincent asked rhetorically.

“Oh…” Seras sighed.

 

Allister and Rip snuck out of her room, looking up at the security cameras, which were almost always off. 

Allister sucked in a sharp breath, ‘Oh God, please don’t let us get caught… or my head to get ripped off by Zorin or Hans.’ He packed a bag for Rip and tossed it to her.

They snuck out of the room, carefully glancing around, they saw Hans waiting for them, his head cocked to one side in confusion.

“Oh! Hey there, Captain Hans.” Allister smoothly said.

The titanic, snow-haired man nodded in acknowledgement, as if telling them, “You can go.” His deep brown eyes glittered as Allister waved goodbye.

‘Guess he likes me…’ Allister thought, smirking.

 

Soon, the pair were on their way out, careful not to make a single sound.

 

“Where are you two headed out to?” A wheedling, childlike voice chirped from behind him.

 

Allister didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was.

 

Schrodinger smiled, his purple eyes shining. His cat ears swiveling. 

 

“If you give me candy… I won’t tell The Major or Zorin!” Schrodinger threatened.

 

Allister stiffened as Rip stepped forward, ‘If this turns into a brawl, we’re both dead!’ he thought, panicking.

“Schrodinger, look what I have…” Rip sang sweetly, holding up a large Toblerone from her pack, the cat-child’s eyes dilated in interest. 

He snatched it and dashed away, seemingly melting into the shadows.

 

Rip smiled and linked arms with Allister, and they made their exit.


End file.
